


Kuroshitsuji : The empty room

by SouthernLolita



Series: Kuro after years [5]
Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, Difficulty Conceiving, Marital Issues, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Sebby's sister is sassy!, discusson of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are at book three, what a journey this has been! This final story takes a more thoughtful direction. So yes fangirls prepare to board the feels train. Less action and more slice of life, I hope that is all right with everyone as we end this series. In addition, I am not sure this book will be very long; we will just have to see were it takes us. Nevertheless, fear not this will not be the end of my SebCiel adventures. I am toying with a few ideas for AU projects sometime in the future. </p><p>Warnings: Mpreg don't like it don't read it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at book three, what a journey this has been! This final story takes a more thoughtful direction. So yes fangirls prepare to board the feels train. Less action and more slice of life, I hope that is all right with everyone as we end this series. In addition, I am not sure this book will be very long; we will just have to see were it takes us. Nevertheless, fear not this will not be the end of my SebCiel adventures. I am toying with a few ideas for AU projects sometime in the future. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg don't like it don't read it

It had not happened, considering the circumstances Sebastian was not that surprised.   
Ciel’s heat had been forced early and with the added stress of the abduction, it would not have mattered how hard they tried.   
  
Mind you, he had fun trying. The elder demon could dare say it was one of the best experiences he had ever had. The desperate passion, held up in that Georgia farm house for a week; completely ignorant of the world outside while they made love repeatedly. By the end of it the bed was destroyed and nothing more than a pile of textile in the center of the room had survived to form a sort of make shift nest.  
  
Ciel had been positive he had caught, that first week after the heat had ended and Sebastian did not have the heart too tell the neko that his scent had not changed. Sebastian knew that with such a strong connection they shared he would have felt the change across their bond. There was nothing there.  
  
After a few months, it was clear that there would be no addition to their lives. Ciel behaved indifferent to the mater, avoiding all mention and rejection any comfort on the subject. Of course, he would do that, always the unshakeable Phantomhive.   
  
Finally, Sebastian made the decision they would go back to hell. Hoping the change in scenery would make a difference, that anything would make a difference. 

* * *

  
  
Returning to the manor in the underworld had its inconveniences. The couple’s pets had to remain indoors for safeties sake. Ciel unfortunately began to retreat as well. It was not a spoken action or a moment the elder demon could pinpoint. It just slowly happened that the younger demon drew away from the world. Busying himself with other things, alterations to the manner, antagonizing Anthony… that last one had become a favorite past time which Sebastian greatly approved of.   
  
Still there was a sense of unease in the air over the next year and a half.  
  
Sebastian hadn’t even realized the time had passed so quickly until his sister pointed it out to him. Arielle had come by to visit having just dropped her son off with Pride to tour the council building.   
  
“So, Ciel’s heat should be coming around in a few months. Will you both be trying again?”  She said as if in passing over her tea.   
  
He didn’t know how to answer that. Would they?  They hadn’t really talked about it much; in fact, Ciel had not even uttered a single phrase on the subject since they had returned to the demon realm. “I’m not sure to be honest. I suppose we will have to discuss the possibility.”   
  
His sister smiled thoughtfully setting down her china cup; her black nails circled the delicate silver rim of the bone white cup. “I can see it in his eyes brother, when he looks at my son. I can see that emptiness there that reminds me of my own long ago. Even if Ciel is to proud to admit it to even you I know you’re not a fool and you can feel the pain rolling off him just as much as we can see it.”  
Sebastian turned his gaze away from his sister, “That’s were your wrong. Ciel never has been weak and even when he was he hid it well. Even from me. I thank you for your observations and concern but do trust me sister when I say that I can care for my mate accordingly.” His tone was far more clipped than he had wanted it to be.   
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t value his sisters opinions it was a matter of not wanting to appear as though things where slipping under his radar. He knew subconsciously that Ciel was a bit not good, however he let it go. The neko had a way of working things out for him and Ciel detested being coddled. Now though, now Sebastian was beginning to see this might be more of a problem than he had estimated.   
  


* * *

  
  
That evening after Arielle had gone home and Ciel had returned from a visit with Claudia Faustus, apparently the she-spider was rather skilled at chess and they could dish about hells gossip and Ciel valued her dry humor, Sebastian was waiting in the parlor as the younger demon entered.   
  
“Did you have a nice chat with Lady Faustus?” He inquired gently watching the neko from the corner of his eye.   
  
Ciel slipped off his shoes and stretched before tugging the elastic band from his hair and letting the navy locks fall over his shoulders. “Yes, apparently your brother persistence with her may be paying off. She wants to kill him far less now. She even said she finds his idiocy charming.”   
  
Sebastian chuckled a bit closing the book he had been not reading as this mate took a seat on the sofa next to him.  “Ciel, I wanted to ask you. Your heat should be returning to normal soon do you wish to continue our previous plans?”   
  
The bluenettes shoulders stiffened. “Do you not wish to?”  
  
“No, that’s not it at all I simply felt it important to ask before hand less I become carried away my love. You know that during your season I’m absolutely intoxicated by you.” Sebastian purred drawing the tense male into his arms. He wanted to try to calm Ciel with out appearing that that was his objective.   
  
Ciel melted against his dominants chest. “Yes well… I suppose that’s all right then, and yes I do wish to try again. It will take this time of course so I hope you’re ready for that hmm?” A small smirked played on the younger mans lips.   
  
“Of course, we will have to prepare a room then won’t we?”  Sebastian said. The phrase seemed to light up his mate.  
  
Ciel turned crawling into his lap, “Yes we will… I never thought the idea of preparing a nursery would be so appealing to me. It can’t be anything garish or fluffy though.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They made their plan, selecting a room just down from the master bedroom. The colors where warm hues of olive and gold, gender neutral for now, the room was fairly bare except for a mahogany crib with plush cream colored bedding.  Ciel stood there one night looking into the room from the doorway. It was surreal to him that he could really want this but he did. He had grown up and now he wanted to be for someone what his mother and father were for him. To cherish those good memories and make new ones around them.   
  
“Soon.” he said to the empty room.  Soon.   
  
  



	2. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I don’t know if people see this as OC, personally I don’t… I always strive to make my versions of the characters seem as genuine as possible given the storyline. That said, this is heavy subject matter. Infertility and difficulty conceiving can be heartbreaking for any couple. Many women internalize the failure and suffer depression as a result. That’s basically what I’m touching on here, and as an older gal whom many of my friends are now married with children I have seen dear friends struggle with this. So that’s where I am gleaning Ciel’s reactions. Hopefully some of you will still want to hang in there for this. As for Sebastian, many husbands in this situation often experience the loss of control and anger from helplessness. Basically, ‘ IC’ is relative to the given situation. So yeah enjoy this for what it is and I hope you do !

The season came and went, and nothing had changed. Time held onto the cruel fact that once again they had been unsuccessful.   
  
They would have to wait another year  to try again and while Sebastian did not see it as a problem, Ciel did. He had never liked waiting and held even more distaste for something he saw as a personal failure. That was exactly what the bluenette saw this as.   
  
Something he could not do, as a demon of his station, it should come natural and yet here they were. Still with that empty room down the hall, that was becoming a testament to his lacking.  
  
Sebastian tried to find the positive aspect for his mate. “ Well, we will just have more time to get everything ready. You can never be too prepared, just look at all the trouble Pride and Arielle had with Aaron that first year.”   
  
Ciel would never say anything to this, just stand there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed on the empty crib. Finally, he would mutter something that sounded like ‘fine’ and walk away.   
  
They spent the next year in much the same emotional gridlock. Ciel would either be in a foul mood or completely silent.  Even when they found out that Syrenne was to be executed for her crimes, they decided not to go. Ciel did not want to give the woman a final audience. Apparently, that feeling spread through the underworld and the she-devil meet her end alone. Persephone’s arches greeted her with nothing more than a whisper.   
  
Sebastian had hoped with the last shred of that chapter behind them things would improve. However, Ciel’s sour disposition made it nearly impossible and the former butler’s patience for the bratty behavior was growing thin. He could not continue to walk around on eggshells and refused to do so in his own home.   
  


“I’m taking a contract.” He said one day, finding Ciel once again alone in the nursery . This time the neko was hanging shelves on the wall.  The room had slowly begun to flesh out over the past year, a plush rug under the crib, curtains, and now shelves.  
  
“Be sure your back for my heat then.” Ciel said waving his hand dismissively to his husband.”  The elder demon bristled but held his tongue. It wouldn’t be worth the argument right now, nothing was worth it at the moment.   
  
Sebastian didn’t even say goodbye when he left.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian was not back in time, it was the first time they had spent a season apart since they had bonded.  
  
 There was the  mistake, had they had a lesser bond it might have been excusable but that was not the case. Ciel spent the week in pain, longing for his mates touch to alleviate the burning need that scorched through him like a plague until the need for release transformed into sharp acute stabbing sensations under his fevered skin . He KNEW Sebastian could feel it, there was no way he couldn’t, so that meant that  he just didn’t care.   
  


Buy the time it was over Ciel did not even move from their bed to rid it of the sweat and fluid soiled sheets. The demon simply lay there staring down the hall to the room at the other end. Blue eyes searing through the cracked door and into the darkness. The faint light filtering through the gossamer curtains barely silhouetting the wooden crib.  
  
 **Empty.**

* * *

  
  
Sebastian knew ignoring the feeling in his heart was wrong, he had finished his contract and very well could have returned but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to enter his home and feel like he had one use alone. Ciel was acting as if he was a stranger, so perhaps he should act like one. It wasn’t honorable for a man of his years to behave like this, he should have been the bigger person and gone to his mate during his time of need. However, the raven wanted Ciel to suffer some, he thought this little punishment would assert his dominance.   
  
He doubted that decision when he returned home. The manor stank of sour abandonment, it was a sickly sweet like dieing roses. A stab of fear entered the ravens chest as he climbed the stair; however before he could reach the bedroom, the door slammed open bursting off its hinges.   
  
Ciel’s hair was wild and he looked to pale, dark circles rested below his prominent blue eyes. “How bloody dare you come back here!” he shouted.  
  
Sebastian steeped back raising his shoulders in defense. “This is my home I have every right to be here, perhaps you should remember that?”  
  
Ears and tail became visible as Ciel lost his cool, his hands flexing in and out of fists. “ Oh do not! Do not! Pull that macho bullshit with me! You left me here! You knew and you left me here when I needed you!”   
  
The elder demon scoffed crossing his arms, “ Yes because that’s the one thing you need me for isn’t it. “  
  
Ciel’s eyes blazed and her walked up and slapped Sebastian hard. His claws slicing the skin on the demons cheek.   
  
Crimson eyes widened at the strike, blood dripping down his pale cheek.   
  


“You lied.. You promised to always be by my side you swore to me that you would always be there when I needed you. You’re a liar.” Ciel spoke in a low hurt voice, choking on the tears, he wouldn’t dare let show.  
  
Sebastian did not have time to say anything as the younger man stormed past him with a hard shove that send the ravens back into the wall. Ciel was down the stair and out of the front door with a slam leaving his mate to star helplessly at his retreating form.  
  
“What have I done…?” Sebastian said quietly looking at a loss between the bedroom door and the windows.  He had never seen such pain and disappointment in his lover’s eyes. Ciel looked so broken underneath all that anger.  How had he missed that, it could not have just been this to cause such a fracture in the youngermans heart.  This had been building and now here they were, aching for each other and yet to angry to let that ache end.   
  
Sebastian slipped back into the master bedroom to eye the damage, he cleaned and changed the bedding, feed the cats and go everything back in order. Still Ciel had not returned, part of him worried that the submissive still had linger pheromones and might be a target.. Nevertheless,  most knew who Ciel’s mate was and were in no way that stupid.  Even so, since the neko left the only emotion Sebastian felt across their bond was pain and betrayal. It sat heavy in his chest like a stone.  
  


As the night wore on the feeling ebbed into something lower, something the raven liked even less. A bitter self-loathing with a lingering surrender, which was not like Ciel none of this was like him, then again this was all so new. They had decided to take a big step and the more the elder demon thought about it, he really had not been as supportive as perhaps he could have been.  
  
Sebastian has always thought Ciel was so self sufficient these days and so prideful that trying to crowd him with sentiment would just annoy the younger man. Apparently, he neglected to remember that despite all of Ciel’s posturing he was still a submissive demon. Moreover, deep down the fact of the neko’s nature made him long to be cared for, and Sebastian had just left him to rot. He had actively denied him a child as punishment.   
  
The crow sat in the parlor with his head in hands, never before had he felt so foolish. Once he  thought so..When he first realized he’d fallen in love with his human master. It turned out that was the best kind of foolishness. This though… this was a preventable sin.  “I’m so sorry Ciel ..” he muttered to the vacant manor.  Hoping that he would get the chance to right this wrong. 

* * *

  
_“ When we don’t talk, when we don’t touch, when it doesn’t feel like we’re even in love. It matters to me… When I don’t know what to say, don’t know what to do. Don’t know if it really even matters to you. How can I make you see? It matters to me!”_ \- **(Faith Hill - It matters to me)**


	3. Words of wisdom

Ciel wandered through the black cobble stone streets of the underworld dragging his feet, how could Sebastian behave so caviler about this? Just waltzing in like he hadn't just been away for months, like he hadn't just missed something so important? 

The more the bluenette thought about it the angrier he became, he had been betrayed in the worst way. Sebastian knew what this meant to him, how much he wanted this. What was happening to them? 

Eventually Ciel's wandering led him to a local watering hole known as, Nyx's Fountain. He had been here on countless occasions and the staff knew well to stay out of his way when the neko was in a foul mood. Ciel was notorious for his silver tongue and piercing wit, if he wanted to he could make a minotaur burst into tears. 

Today was no exception, when the bluenette took his usual spot at the far corner of the bar. The aura emanating of the demon made it clear to most of the patrons to stay a safe distance.

The matron of the establishment was an older succubus by the name of Gomorra, she leaned against the bar top placing a glass of demon wine in front of the younger man. " trouble in paradise?" she said. Gomorra was not one to scare easily, it simply wasn't in her nature.

Ciel ignored her in favor of swigging down his drink, letting the deep crimson of the hellish libation soak into his system.

The demoness conceded, leaving the male to drown his sorrows alone. 

After a few glasses the demons anger had cooled, with in-fluxing hormones form his week of torment leaving him lingering in sadness and a touch of self- loathing, if Ciel was being honest with himself.Perhaps Sebastian was finally tired of him? After all these years had Ciel finally worn out his welcome with the elder demon? Ciel felt it was his fault, it had been five years since they had returned and in that time the bluenette had been unsuccessful at producing an heir. Even though in terms of demonic life span that was hardly noticeable. Even if Sebastian never seemed phased at all by the presence of the still quiet nursery at the end of the hall. 

Still every single failure wore on Ciel. 

What if Sebastian had changed his mind? What if he didn't return in-time because the raven didn't really want this? 

Ciel let his head fall into the cushion of his folded arms on the bar top, this was the bottom of grief. That cold lonely place when you feel that the one thing you wanted is the one thing you will never have. For whatever reason your deficient, all the lies you tell yourself about how it's not going to affect you crumble as ash. 

Muddling in his own private desolation, Ceil almost did not register the presence of someone taking the seat next to him. For a moment he felt a wash of familiarity, but peering down at the crevasse of light between the lip of the bar top and his chest the demon found he did not recognize the shined dress shoes and tailored black trousers, nor the cane that leaned against the rail with its deep red glass ball clutched by a silver bird claw.

The panther intended to sit up and growl at who ever they were when a smooth voice interrupted him, sending a chill down his spine. His eyes locking with a pair of deep cinnamon ones.

"Hello Ciel, I would buy you a drink but I should think you've had enough." The older man said gesturing to the empty wine glass and near by almost empty bottle.

The man was older, his black hair slicked back without a single strand falling out of place. He was slightly grey at the temples and showed age and wisdom around his eyes. He was tall and broad shouldered, showing massive strength for a demon of a seasoned age. He wore a well fitted black suit and dress shirt, at his neck a blood red tie that was tact with a pin initialed CM. Ciel couldn't help but feel he knew this man. 

" Evening.. May I ask how it is you know me, I haven't seen you before so forgive me if I'm a bit cautious when strangers try and pick me up at a bar."   
  
The older demon chuckled at the phrasing, " Well fear not as this is in no way a 'pick up' as you so put it. As for how I know you; gossip does get around, even in hell. Not many haven't heard of Ciel Phantomhive Michaelis, the once human who bonded into the raven clan. The human who stole the soul of a devil, you have quite the reputation"

Satisfied with the explanation, Ciel let himself relax. It wasn't as if the demon was going to do anything in a room full of people anyway. Not when Sebastian could be here in an instant, well that's if Sebastian would come. For all Ciel knew the raven might just let someone take him now, he might not even care if anything happened to Ciel. 

A gloved hand reached out lifting Ciel's chin were it had fallen, another taking a crimson handkerchief and wiping the young mans eyes. Ciel froze, not even realizing he was crying. He was shocked by this mans actions as well and it was a moment before he gathered his wits and pushed the man away. " What do you think your doing!" 

The man sighed and tucked the hanky back into his jacket pocket. "Doing as I would for and submissive in my family, you reminded me a bit of my daughter. There is no way I would leave her uncomforted should her mate treat her poorly."

Ciel got up wobbling only a bit from the alcohol, "Well I am not your daughter, your concern is unwarranted and unwelcome." He snapped walking off to the door and out into the street. 

The bluenette thought that would be the end of the matter until he heard the steady footsteps and tap of a walking stick behind him. Spinning around he glared at the man, "Are you following me now?" 

The gentleman shrugged his shoulders, "perhaps I was merely traveling in a similar direction."

"Are you?" 

The elder demon smirked, his eyes narrowing in the action, "Perhaps"

Ciel paused, that expression... The neko shook away the feeling, no he was just thinking too much about Sebastian, this man was not that much like his husband. This man was older and more like some creepy old magician or something with his pointed beard and grey sideburns.

"Does my presence cause that much of an affront to your sensibilities?" He asked

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Walk then I don't care." he commented crossing his arms petulantly.

"What did Sebastian do that upset you so badly?" the strange demon asked.

Ciel stopped in his tracks looking at the older man as if he was crazy. "Why should I tell you?" 

"The opinions of an unbiased third party can sometimes shed light on these things, additionally I have years of experience, I was with my mate of centuries and she and I had many a squabble. I assure you its likely something I have heard before." 

"And what's to say you are so unbiased, I don't even know your name. However, you know my husband and me. How do I know you don't have some vendetta against him and intent to use me to get to him?" Ciel stated lifting his chin defiantly. Fool him once shame on you, fool him twice shame on him. He was not going to allow another fiasco like that snake happen.

The man nodded stroking his beard, "hmm very interesting."

Ocean blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "and just what is so interesting?"  
  
"Your angry with him, he had obviously hurt you deeply and still you worry for his safety. Your leery of a stranger not for your own safety per say but to defend him. You must deeply love Sebastian." The mans said, his eyes crinkly fondly at the young demon.

Ciel lost his steam, "Well ...he's....we..." Ciel didn't know what to say, his emotions where all a fog from the post heat hormones and he hated it.Suddenly a large jacket was draped around his shoulders. It was larger than Sebastian was, yet somehow the scent was oddly similar. He looked up at the older demon who stood before him, something akin to sadness or longing in the mans eyes.

"He is yours...I understand that feeling. I also understand how anger can blind you, can push you away from everything you love and want to protect. How loss can reshape you into something even you don't recognize, someone who projects their hurt onto others." the demon said, such conviction in his smooth baritone lit.

Something in Ciel melted with the warmth of the coat and the sincerity of the words. It reminded him of his parents. "He ...he wasn't there when I needed him most. I'm not even sure he still cares or if he wants the same things I do anymore." he couldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to a perfect stranger.

"Come now young one," The elder say, gently guiding the neko to a bench beneath a one of the few flowering trees found in hell. It's dark, almost bare limbs stretch out about them like ink spilled on parchment. The petite blossoms of vibrant orange quivered in the warm wind, there slightly toxic pollen floating away on the breeze.

The older demon sat the bluenette down retrieving the hanky once again, placing the soft fabric in the youngman's hands. " Your bond is still new, these things can happen time to time. I was with my beloved for so long and still it was not enough. She and I often did not see eye to eye, never once did I not want her. She gave me four talented offspring, some of which I'd like to box their ears for being so like her. Give this time and do not let this be the thing that breaks you."

Ciel sniffed, looking over to the man next to him. Such regret in those aged eyes. "You sound as if you know what if feels like to be broken." 

"I do, I lost her you see.. And I lost myself for a very long time. I have stayed away out from my children out of bitterness. I was always very hard on them, the last time I spoke to my youngest son I told him I was ashamed of him." The elder demon turned to look at Ciel placing a hand on the young mans knee. "Even demons are capable of very human emotion, things are said out of anger. Thoughtless actions occur and promises are broken."

"I just ..don't know if I can forgive him." Ciel said looking down as a few dieing tangerine colored blossoms floated into the lose soil. He watched them slowly curl and turn brown without the life given to them by their tree. 

"You don't have to, what you can do is let him try and correct his mistake." Ciel looked up at the hazy sky, swirling with colors of red and gold, the dancing hues of violet streaking through the false heavens.

" Do you think your family will let you correct your mistake?" 

"I hope so Ciel, I truly hope so."

* * *

 

 _" I'm not calling for a second chance, I'm screaming at the top of my voice. Give me reason but don't give me choice; cause I'll just make the same mistake again."_ **\- (James Blunt - Same Mista**


	4. Getting back to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if this chapter seems short or like filler, it actually is important though. As always Votes and comments are love, negativity and nit pickin is feed to the wolves. ENJOY!

After Ciel left the elder demon he had met, the bluenette began heading home with a new perspective. He didn't want to lose Sebastian, if the raven had changed his mind about having a child Ciel could accept that if he had to. On the other hand, they could talk about it more and figure out what they wanted. He just knew he could not envision a life with out his mate. 

Ciel knew the taste of loss and having seen the old man with his sad eyes seemed to reopen those old wounds. The young man did not want a fate such as that. True, he and Sebastian had no children yet to be affected by their mistakes, but even so. Part of him deep in his bond knew how much his dominant loved him. Sebastian had been by his side for years, saved him and protected him on countless occasions. Perhaps on this one instance the man failed to appear when he called, but there had to be a reason for it. Brooding in silence would do nothing but dig the rift between them deeper. Ciel needed answers.

* * *

 

Sebastian had been lying on the clean bed sheets staring up at the dark ceiling, he didn't need to sleep but with Ciel, they had gotten into the practice of it for enjoyment purposes. Sebastian now could not fathom closing his eyes with out that familiar weight beside him, those long slender limbs that tangled with his own. The feel of anothers' warm breath against his skin, these were all things the demon had begun to take for granted.

The Raven had been sulking on these thoughts when he heard the door in the foyer open and close. Ciel was back, though if he was ready to speak to Sebastian was debatable. 

Sebastian slipped out of bed and made his way to the top landing of the staircase, he looked out over the banister as Ciel greeted the cats. London was getting on in years now and Dante still had her limp from those few years ago, Peach seemed happy as ever to toddle over on her short legs and seek affection from her cobalt haired master.

Ciel could feel eyes on him and looked up at the stairs. The couples eyes met in the silence, Sebastian's expression was unreadable as was Ciel's. However, there had been no anger from each of them so that was a good thing.   
  
As Sebastian disappeared under the shadowy eve and down the hall, Ciel removed his shoes and headed up the stairway after the elder demon.

Ciel entered the bedroom to find his husband seated on the side of the bed. The once earl had no idea how to start this conversation, so he settled on his side of the bed with his back to the other man. Neither of them spoke for sometime, just sitting there in the joint silence both unsure of the others intent. 

The painful thought of 'is this the end?' storming in both their minds. Finally it was Sebastian who spoke, "It, was never my intent to harm you or lie to you. You know I would never abandon you."

Ciel thought over the words, tension uncoiling from his shoulders. "Yes I know, but why. I needed you and never came."

The raven stood walking around the side of the bed to kneel before his lover, the familiar posture made Ciel smirk. "So we're back to this now?" he commented dryly.  
  
The corner of the dark-haired demons lips tugged up at the joke. "Not quite, I simply wanted to express my apology for frankly barbaric behavior. I chose not to come back Ciel, for that I am sorry. I should not have allowed my own irritation blind my judgment so."

"Was it something I did?" Ciel asked griping his mate's hands. "Do..do you not want.."

Sebastian interrupted the statement, standing up to pull the slim male to his chest. "No, do not blame yourself. Better still stop blaming yourself for everything, these past years you have been so intent on our having a family that each time there was no progress you grew a little colder. It hurt me to see you suffer and I confess I do not have what one may call a supportive disposition. However, don't believe for a moment that I do not want this as much as you do." 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back clinging to the mans shirt. "I now I haven't been the same, this is all so new for me. I'm not trying to drive you away, please just don't leave."

The bluenette found himself being laid back on the bed. "I would never leave you, I fought to hard to keep you Ciel Phantomhive Michaëlis and I intend to keep you by my side until hell it self falls away and the world as we know it no more than dust in the void."

* * *

 

That night they made love, it was slow and passionate with sweet words whispered between careful touches. It was a healing kind of love that says 'I'll take care of you'. Because that's what they both needed right now. To get back to were they where and the love they had dedicated to each other all those years ago. 

For at least one night Ciel did not think about that empty room or the disappointment. His mind was filled only with the man that cherished every inch of him. The warm open mouthed kisses that skated over his flesh, large skilled hands that touched him with such reverence. That dark silken voice that utter " I love you" in his ear.

* * *

  
 _" If I made feel second best, I'm sorry I was blind. You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind. And maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely lonely times; and I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that your mine. Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time. But you were always on my mind. Tell me...tell me that your sweet love hasn't died. And give me one more chance to keep you satisfied."_ **(Willie Nelson - You were always on my mind )**


	5. What makes a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so this chapter gave me feels even when writing it. For those of you out there who may or may not have a great relationship with one or both of your parents you might feel were some of this is coming from. I will say my attitude toward my family has changed, how you feel as a child, adolescent- (teen) is not at all how you feel on into your twenties and nearing your thirties..* cough* for some of us...ughh old... XD any way. You start to realize that your parents are people to; they were just like you once, just trying there best with what they had. That people make mistakes because they haven't learned yet. It is true that your parents shape you, but you shape them as well. In addition, one day they won't be there, as I get older I realize that sooner than I like the day will come that I will have to bury my parents the people who made me who I am. I just hope that I will have no regrets and nothing left unsaid because, life can change so fast. Okay, that's enough of my little speech I'm sure you're ready to get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Sebastian woke early, gingerly slipping out of bed careful not to wake his still slumbering partner. The raven allowed his eyes to feast on the visual banquet that was his lovers nude form. The neko lay on his stomach in the tangled sheets. Ciel's back bear as the satin bunched up just beneath his exposed bottom, a dark silken tail coiled lazily over his thigh.

The former butler would never tier of this sight, Sebastian reached over gently brushing away the long slate blue strands away from his mates face. Trailing his fingertips of the other jaw line, cinnamon eyes soft with adoration.

Finally the demon was able to pull himself away to gather up the scattering of clothes from around the bed.

Picking up Ciel's trousers, Sebastian noticed a small square of fabric flutter to the floor. Considering Ciel wasn't one to carry handkerchiefs the demon picked up the item and looked over the fine textile. It seemed so innocent until the ravens eyes fell over the monogram on the corner of the item.

CM

The color the style, it could not be anyone but... " Cain Michaëlis" he said to himself tossing the offending material over to desk before quickly getting dress.   
  
  


Sebastian hated to have Ciel wake up alone but he had to deal with this situation now. He didn't need to ask why Ciel had it, it was clear that his father had likely approached the little submissive while he was vulnerable. However Ciel was not harmed in anyway when he returned last night nor did he comment on meeting anyone let alone anyone who would have introduced them self as Sebastian's Sire. There fore it was easy enough to conclude that the head of the raven clan had not identified himself.

The demon jotted down a note to let his mate know he had gone to see his sister and he would be back as soon as possible. Confident that the bluenette would not mind, Ciel wasn't one to be very clingy the mourning after anyway. If anything the neko would likely spend the morning bathing then find a place with ample light and warmth to stretch out and read.

So the demon pocketed the evidence of his fathers arrival and headed to see his sister. Arielle would have some explaining to do.

* * *

 

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure" Arielle said as she opened the door, little Aaron balanced on her hip.

Sebastian put on a false smile saying nothing and simply handed his elder sister the handkerchief.

The demoness's pleasant smile dropped as she took the pocket square in hand, "Come in, I take this to mean you have seen him then? And before you ask yes I did know he was back, and no I had no intention of telling you because father asked me not to. He wanted time to approach you on his own."

Sebastian followed his sister into her home, watching as the woman set the child on her hip on the floor patting the boys back side to send him dashing down the hall . They both waited until the youngling was well out of earshot. " That would have been wise had he actually approached me rather than Ciel."

Arielle shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose, "What did he say?" She could not imagine her father would do any harm to Ciel, not now. While Cain had not been a fan of the idea that his sons choice a century ago it seemed the elder had cooled his temper. Being so filled with anger for so long is tiring, she can imagine, though looking at her younger sibling she can see every bit of her fathers stubbornness in him.

"I don't know, I haven't even mentioned it to Ciel and some how I doubt out sire was forthcoming with his identity either." Sebastian watched her as she sat across from him in the parlor, smoothing the hanky over her lap and folding it carefully, it just made him angrier. "I see I'm the last to be apart of fathers little welcoming committee."

"This is precisely why I did not tell you; now don't get smart with me Erebus! Your just like him you know that, the both of you sooo high and mighty!" Arielle fired back.

"Do not call me that." Sebastian's eyes flared, "I left that name the day the man who gave it to me abandoned us. How you can sit there welcoming him with open arms after..."

"No!" She shot up from her seat, hand pointed deadly in the younger's face. "he lost her just like we lost her! You should know now what that's like, how would you feel is Ciel died, how would it destroy you. You ask me how, well I will tell you how Seb. Because I will not teach my son to turn his back on his sire, I will not do that to him or Pride. I love her and I could not imagine if something happens to me that in her grief, she would lose Aaron as well, because he thought he could take out his sorrow on hers. GROW UP!"   
  


The younger man found himself sinking into the settee momentarily before finding his own footing over the riled woman. "You think I'm unaware of his position, I know it hurt him but what about before that. What about when mother was alive and he constantly compared me to Anthony. When was he ever some benevolent father figure you tell me that?"

Arielle crossed her arms unimpressed with the thin argument. "Things were different for him, for all of us. He was hard on you I will give you that but do you know why? You constantly looked for ways antagonize him; you put on this air of sophistication now oh but do not think I do not know you. Don't think I cannot remember the youngling that would simper to mother every time he did not get what he wanted, or how annoyed you were not to be the youngest anymore. You were a brat Sebastian!"

The former butler scoffed turning away from her petulantly. "Yes of course I suppose it was my fault he left you to care for myself and Eris and left Anthony to take a council position far before he was ready."

Arielle threw up her hands, "Oh Lucifer look at our little martyr, haven't you considered for one moment that he might have changed?"

Sebastian didn't have an answer for that. To be honest he had not truly cared anything about the man he once looked to for safety in so long. The last conversation they had wasn't exactly an amicable one.

* * *

 

_It had been when Claude Faustus had taken the soul of his young master._

_Sebastian sat next to the small quiet form reading from Alice in wonderland, when the room darken and_

_candle light flared before extinguishing._

_"Quite an entrance Father, to what do I owe this pleasure." Sebastian said snapping the book shut._

_The elder demon stepped from the shadows, impeccable suite and cape as always. Cain's gaze was narrow and calculating on his son. "I had hoped the rumors of your...crippling attachment to your last contract were simply lies... How unfortunate to see that is not the case."_

_Sebastian felt his brows twitch in irritation. How dare his father come here speaking anything of attachment? "Well you have seen for yourself, it was a lovely visit. Do call next time." She said with a smile re opening the fairytale as if to dismiss the older man._

_"Erebus do not ignore me. You will head my warnings do you hear me young one." Cain hissed pounding the end of his walking stick on the floor._

_Sebastian shot up from his seat, the book hitting the floor as he stalked up to the elder demon. He was eye to eye with his father scowling. "You forget I am not the waist high whelp you left behind; I do not answer to you...Father..." Sebastian let his town slip into sarcasm at the familial term. "I will do as I like, MY contract is of no concern of yours!"_

_"It is when your about to throw away your life for some human! Do you want to end up like her mother?"_

_Oh and that was the lynchpin. The thing that set Sebastian off pushing his father back, the force teetered the older demon into the wall. Cain had not expected his son to strike him._

_"Do not! Ever compare me to her!" Even though in his heart Sebastian knew, even then...he loved Ciel. This was not just a contract anymore; this wasn't about losing a meal or a possession. It was about having something precious to him stolen._

_His fathers gaze was cold; Cain could read him so easily. "I see, this boy will be the death of you. For that I am ashamed to call you my son."_

_Sebastian smiled stepping back, gesturing his arms wide. "How wonderful, as I have been ashamed to be your son for centuries. We are finally even"  
_

Drawn out of the memory Sebastian looked up at his sister, Arielle's face read of pity. He didn't want her to feel that for him, he wasn't a child anymore. "I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, Cain Michaëlis is nothing to me."

* * *

 

Sebastian entered his home hearing voices coming from the dining room, entering the formal room cinnamon eyes narrowed.

"Oh Sebastian this is," Ciel said gesturing to the well-dressed man seated across from him.

However the raven interrupted his mate with a raised palm, "I know exactly who it is, however I wonder if you truly know, tell me...Father what Sir name did you use to get my mate to let you in."

"Father?" Ciel blinked looking at the older demon; he hadn't mentioned his last name. Now however the neko took a steep back, how could he not have realized it before? Looking between the two men it wasn't hard to see.

Cain stood up to face his son, face showing no indication that he hadn't expected this would happen. "I did not lie; you should know me better than that son. A Michaëlis never lies. I simply neglected to give him more than my first name; I wished to be informal with my son-in-law. Is that so hard to believe?"

Sebastian's dull expression said it all. 

"What in the four realms is going on?" Ciel snapped stamping his foot and scowling at both men. "You!" the neko pointed rounding on the oldest of the pair. "And you!" Turning a baleful gaze at his spouse, "Both of you work this out because I'm not interested in this melodrama in my house, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go have cake in the bath."

Both ravens seemed to shrink back at the agitated submissive as he stormed out of the room, briefly reappearing a few moments later plate of baked goods in hand giving them both a hard scowl before trailing up the stairs.

Cain paused a moment, crossing one arm under the other and gesturing to the stairway. "Cake ...in the bath?"

Sebastian sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, as all the previous fight seemed to leave him. "It's calming for him."

His father simply nodding as if to say 'oh yes of course', before taking his seat again. " We truly do have much to discuss, if you would allow me that."

The younger man felt he really had no choice at this point, seeing as Ciel and more or less given him that eye that said 'fix it or forget about sleeping in the same bed.' He did so loath being condemned to the sofa, not that he needed the sleep it was just terribly boring. Laying there with a grousing internal monologue over how unfair it all was.

Therefore, Sebastian took a seat across from his sire and waved a dismissive hand. "Very well."

The elder demon stroked his short beard for a moment before deciding how to approach; he had spent a long time thinking about this moment. Even longer before even returning to hell, one might wonder why he would even begin to care. Sebastian wondered the same and his father could see it on his face, that face so like hers. Therefore, Cain felt that would be the best way to begin.

"I finally went there, after all these years...to Pompeii. I needed to see the place that took your mother from me I needed to stand there were I could not have been when she needed me. I walked among the tourist spots and excavation sights for days not sure of what I was looking for until I saw a tapestry in a small café.

It depicted what could have been an angle shrouding a woman and two children from fire. Except the angle had black wings and hair. I asked the owner how he came by the piece and he explained it had been handed down in his family. That there was a legend of a dark protector that had saved his ancestors from death." The old demon paused for a moment looking out of the large window in the dining room and into the garden, his deep garnet eyes searching the deep hues of blues and violets.

Sebastian's shoulders slumped slightly as he watched the man he once wanted to badly to be become so old before his very eyes. It took much to age a demon, considering General Kerain was among the fallen and still looked as young as Sebastian himself. Then again, his father had always had that distinguished gentleman look about him; it was the same now though with perhaps a bit more grey mingling in the old man s beard and at his temples.

" When I looked at those twin boys huddling with there mother... I knew why." The elder continued. "I had condemned her actions in my heart for so long; it burned because she left me all to save humans. Humans with lives so fleeting, so meaningless in my eyes. I would lay awake at night and wonder how she could see them as anything but prey. That was why I was so harsh on you, because I could see it in your eyes that would give up anything for that boy... For Ciel Phantomhive." Cain's fists clenched in his lap the old anger still present as lingering smoke is over a flame.

"But that image, that place..., seeing it after all this time. I knew what she saw, she saw you and your brother and your sisters. She did not see them as humans just as children like her own and I know she would have done anything to protect you. Then I realized that I had failed to do just that."

For the first time in Sebastian's like, he could see it there in those dark garnet eyes he had inherited. It was regret... Cain Michaëlis, 2nd in command under the General of the fourth army of hell. A demon that could have waved his hand and torn every inch of flesh from your bones if he wanted to. Was showing who he really was- A broken man, who abandoned his family out of grief and he was sorry. So very sorry.

Sebastian found he didn't know what to do with this, he wasn't like his sisters who could cry and hug this old crow and welcome him back. Alternatively, like his brother, whom he imagined the big oaf likely shook their patriarchs had and offered to take him for a pint. No, he was not like them.

"Well I have heard what you've had to say, I do hope this has elevated your conscience father," That's who Sebastian was; fortunately he was exactly like his father.

Cain smirked to himself, "Indeed you have, and may I inquire if this conversation has had any affect on my future involvement with you and your bonded? I have been permitted to take part in the upbringing of one of my grandchildren, I do hope I will be allowed to do so in the event of any others."

"I should say it looks, plausible." The younger man said returning the smirk with one of his own.

All the while an unspoken agreement took place.

' please forgive me, I was wrong.'

' of course you were, but I will because you're my father.'.

Cain held out his hand watching carefully as his son took it. The elder man placed his other hand over them both for a moment before bestowing the one sentiment that meant the most. " I.. I'm proud that you're my son."

* * *

_" I'm sorry for the person I became, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again. Because who I am hates who I've been."-_ **( Relient K - Who I am hates who I've been)**

 


	6. Milk and honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so I wasn't gunna do it this way at first but I aim to please my readers and after thinking it over I figured out how I would work it soooooo. Yeah enjoy this chapter.

It had been a few weeks since Ciel's failed heat and the reappearance for Sebastian's father, whom had since came by the manor once more with a peace offering of German chocolate cake, from Germany no less. Yes, the old devil took a trip to the human realm in order to procure suitable bribery for his son-in-law.

This morning in hell was like most, the false sunrise in a false sky of hazy hues of evening greeted the couple intertwined in their bed. Sebastian pressed a kiss into Ciel's hair as the younger man slept, it was then the dominant noticed something odd. Not odd per say just different, Ciel's usual scent was reminiscent of cloves, black tea and hint of hazelnut, all of which were currently present but slightly overpowered by a sweet milky allure.

The raven dismissed this at first, it had been a trying time and perhaps this was simply the neko's body righting itself after all the stress and anxiety. Given the comforting state of their lives now, they had both decided to relax for the next year until Ciel went into season again, and when it happened they wouldn't agonize over it. The bluenette seemed happier; as 'happy' as Ciel could look anyway. This was an expression between pleased and devious.

Sebastian excised himself from the slender males grip and began to get dressed for the day, Ciel was being particular lazy the last few days not wanting to venture from the bed. It also did not hurt that the neko spent his day in bed completely nude. Sebastian didn't mind, if it kept things amicable Ciel could parade around as he was. Also a bonus in his amorous husbands mind.

Today however, they had guests, Arielle was coming for tea. Pride was taking little Aaron with her to the council building, giving her mate a day to herself. Thus, the eldest of the Michaëlis twins saw fit to demand a visit with her youngest brother.

Sebastian tidied up the bedroom and lay out what he deemed as suitable clothes for the bluenette, some days he would even dress the younger man like he did all those years ago. However, this task would be impeded most morning with the clothes barely making it on only to be thrown off again. And the once earl was no longer the lithe youth he had been in those days, now there was long legs and a lean athletic torso for the raven to feast his eyes on. This morning, much to the raven's dismay, that was not to be, as the demon knew the wicked panther's only distract him if he lingered in the bedroom to long.

Sebastian made his way down stairs to prepare for their guest.

* * *

 

"I do love your sister but can't you tell her not today." Ciel said. The neko stood in the doorway to dining room; his shoulder length hair tied up and knotted in a messy little bun on the back of his head. Arms folded over the grey tank top he wore - not at all, what Sebastian had set aside for him.

The raven sighed, "No, she has not seen you for months now and she wished to come by and speak with you. Also, I don't believe that is suitable for tea." He says gesturing to the baggy tan cargo shorts and bare feet, his mate was sporting.

"How fortunate that I'm an adult who no longer requires my clothing selected for me." Ciel smiled cheekily walking past the elder stealing a small cake off the tray on the kitchen island.

"So you did this on purpose then."

The bluenette smile liking the icing from his fingers. "Of course."

* * *

 

When Arielle arrived it was her usual greeting ritual, he cooed over her little brother prodding him not to look so formal and teasing him a bit. She would let up of course before pinching the mans cheek playfully, then she'd turn to Ciel and hug him gently.

Sebastian always wondered why she felt the need to berate him yet treated his mate like gold. Sisters....

This time however she paused during her greeting, holding Ciel at arms length and eying him suspiciously. The woman didn't say anything at first before smiling fondly and linking her arm with Ciel. "Well, shall we have a seat then it's been to long you know!" she said brightly

After serving the tea Sebastian took his seat at the head of the table, it was all frivolous conversation in his opinion but he liked to see Ciel being social. The past couple of years the neko had drawn away from everyone. The manor had a kind of lingering sadness for so long, for the first time things felt light and warm. Like they had been when they had first bonded.

"Aaron is of course walking now, well running actually but he is still so clingy Pride thinks I have spoiled him to much by carrying him every time he asked for it. Of course I did that with Eris and Sebastian, well Sebby likes to forget it but he was attached to Anthony like a limpet when he was little." She paused tapping her lip "mother was so sure he was a submissive because of that actually...surprise that."

Ciel laughed eying his now scowling mate from across the table. "Oh he's still clingy, like a great octopus when he sleeps." The bluenette could not resist joining in the light teasing.

Sebastian folded his arms looking away. "Careful love, this great octopus knows a few secrets."

Arielle giggled covering her mouth. "Oh don't be like that brother dear, you should cherish this time alone now before you have the little one running around."

Ciel seemed to sink into his chair at the comment. Sebastian sees the look on the younger demons face and frowns. "Sister may I speak with you in the kitchen...now."

The woman looks confused but gets up, Ciel wants to say he doesn't need protecting but he doesn't say it. Maybe he does need it; it's all still too raw. As soon as Arielle and Sebastian disappear into the kitchen, the neko stands up and wanders off to the washroom.

* * *

 

"Seb what's the matter?" Arielle asked as her younger sibling steered her into the kitchen.

Sebastian looked away from her to consider proper phrasing; he did not want to sound scolding after all. "I would prefer it if you did not mention the topic of children around Ciel. He's still very disappointed about his missed heat and all of the unsuccessful efforts we have placed into conceiving up till now."

Now she just looked confused, "You say it was missed?"

"Yes, I neglected to return in time from my last contract."

Taking in the information Arielle looked back at the empty dinning room, she was sure she wasn't mistaken. "Are you sure..."

Now Sebastian was the one to look perplexed, "I'm afraid I don't follow you. He was by all appearances out of estrus when I returned. I suppose there may have been some lingering hormones but yes we missed it."

Arielle tapped her lip and began to pace, she knew Ciel wasn't the type to wander. "Did you have relations after?" She queried.

Sebastian flushed stuttering a bit at the question, "I hardly see how that's any of your-"

"Just answer me."

The younger demon looked away. "Yes, we did."

Sebastian had not been expecting what happened next, his sister sprang at him hugging him and giggling. "I knew I was right! Oh Seb bless your heart dear, can't you tell?"

He did his best to prize the exuberant woman from his person. "Can I tell what?"

"Oh I suppose there was still a small window, after all Ciel isn't a born demon and his cycle is a little longer as it is. His scent, of course I can pick it up after having a child of my own. Ciel... he's caught, he's pregnant!" Arielle was vibrating where she stood eyes a glow and hands clasped.

Sebastian just stood there with a vacant expression. It all seemed too fantastic; he hadn't been there and yet... that night when they made up. For the first time in the last 5 years that they were able, to be together and make love like they had so early in their relationship. That slow, kind encounter ... it was then wasn't it? All by chance and they completely effortless. "Are...are you sure." He asked placing his palms on her shoulders.

"I suppose I could be wrong but I doubt it. Claudia has a good sense of these things; the submissive in the Faustus clan have huge litters after all. She's very keen on telling when one has bred usefully; she was the one who noticed I was carrying with Aaron weeks before my scent changed."

Sebastian took a step back and peered into the dining room, Ciel was sitting down at the table, a few droplets of water still clinging to his fringe. Therefore, he had slipped out to wash his face and collect himself, of course his little once earl would never show weakness around anyone. Even one as close to them as Sebastian's sister.

"Let me speak to him privately brother," Sebastian turned around looking at the soft kind smile on his sister's face. "I know how he must be feeling and I know he won't want to get his hopes up just yet. Just coming from one of his nature I think it may be better."

"Yes, I think you may be right." Sebastian conceded heading out into the formal eating area, the dominant schooled his features into a usual mask emotionless gentility.

* * *

 

Ciel sat looking out of the large windows into the garden, he wished he could let the cats out to play but unfortunately, the creatures of hell would make a meal of the human realm felines. He wondered what they would do when their beloved pets finally passed on. It would just be Sebastian and him alone again, alone with that empty room down the hall.

The bluenette closed his eyes and took a breath, it was best not to think about it to much. Things were just getting back to were they where and he didn't need to be stressed over it. Whatever did or didn't happen was irrelevant, he had Sebastian.

"Ciel, Arielle would like a word." The neko looked up hearing his name, Sebastian stood there next to the woman in question, neither of them giving anything away by way of expression. That was a useful little trick; Ciel found he could rarely hide much specially in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize." he said waving her off as his sister-in-law stepped forward.

She smiled clasping her hands behind her back. "Oh I had not intention of that; really I have nothing to be sorry for. Just come with me for a walk in the garden won't you? I have some rather useful information that you might find of interest."

The neko's eye flitted briefly to his husband, a silent nod of the head to urge the younger demon on. Ciel stood up leading the way out, he held the door politely as Arielle passed by and swiftly fell into step next to her.

"How have you been feeling lately, I realize this has been a rather trying last few years for you?" Arielle spoke evenly as if speaking about the weather.

Ciel wasn't sure what this was about; it certainly wasn't his favorite subject to discuss. "Yes it has, though I suspect Sebastian told you that so why are you asking me?"

The demoness paused at one of the rose bushes, running her finger tips banish the silken blossoms, the pale white bud trembling in a soft breeze. "I ask because these feelings are your own not my brothers. How he perceived you to feel and how you actually feel are clearly not inline if he would arrive so late during your season."

Ciel froze, "yes well...we have worked that out. I feel fine." He didn't want to snap at her mainly because he knew that Arielle was not above putting him in his place and he'd rather not be bothered with it now.

The she devil looked back with a smirk growing into a grin, she really did enjoy making the once human a little nervous, "I see you have worked it out well in fact worked it out so well that I shall have to start thinking of suitable gifts for my little niece or nephew to be."

Ciel's head titled a bit, "Arielle...I'm not..."

"Oh but you are dear." She interrupted stepping forward and taking the younger mans hands in her own. A tender look lighting her cinnamon eyes. "I can tell dear, Sebastian hadn't picked up on with all the stress you have put yourself under lately. But I'm sure of it, being this close to you that unmistakable breath of milk and honey." she said touching his face gently "It's real, everything you have longed for and my greatest hope for you both is that you can continue on and be happy and healthy. You deserve this bit of light in your life Ciel."

The neko felt his heart stutter a moment. It couldn't be could it? Sebastian missed it he...it was over it couldn't be true. "But... I thought...he...he wasn't." Ciel didn't realize until his vision blurred with unshed tears and Arielle pulled him into her arms.

She stroked his hair and held him; she reminded him so of his mother. Part of him wished she were here for this. Wished he could go to her with all these milestones in his life. Ciel slowly reciprocated wrapping his arms around his sister-in-law. 

"You will be wonderful, both of you." She said punctuating her words with a kind kiss to his temple.

**"I for one know you will be."**

Ciel turned in her arms to look back at Sebastian who was standing there, his expression so open and full of feeling. That raw welcoming look that sent the younger demon into his mate's arms.

Today was just the beginning.

* * *

 

 _"In your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for. I think I found my way home."_ **(Savage garden - I knew I loved you before I met you)**


	7. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I literally had to type all of this in an hour so yeah..sorry if its crap. Ps "Viceroy" Is Pride's surname.

It was official, terrifyingly official.

Ciel looked like he was going to be sick on their way back from the Faustus Manor. Just as Arielle had suggested Claudia Faustus had an excellent incite for these things. Maybe too excellent, the raven felt like he wished they had put this visit off some, let the idea of a family sink in before...

"I only wanted one... we only have one crib..." Ciel muttered numbly from the other side of the carriage, his face was tight and a mix somewhere between rage and vomiting. Sebastian hoped for the former actually because he never liked cleaning up sick.

"I'm... I'm ..how?" The bluenette looked up face blanched ..so the vomit option might still be open then.

Sebastian sighed folding his arms looking out the window to the hellish scenery. " It was to be expected, Demon Panthers can have litters up to Six and the Raven clan has been known to go up to three in the past. Just look at Arielle and Anthony, if we are lucky all of ours will be fraternal and we wont have an issue in telling them apart." He kept his tone as casual as possible, like discussing paint colors for the nursery.

That's when the other shoe dropped.

"It's not twins you moron!" so rage it was, goodie. "If it was twins then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be so irritated right now. If that red idiot can handle twins I very well could but this...this....." Ciel gestured wildly to himself volume rising with every word. " This is all your fault I hope you know that!"

The elder demon rolled his eyes, sarcasm lacing his words " Yes of course because I fully intended to fertilize you to capacity."

"Oh I wouldn't put it past you!" Ciel snapped scowling hard at his husband.

Sebastian could not stop the grin curling on his face, he really should have because this was not the time and he was usually better at maintaining his features. But this was just hilarious it really was.

"Don't you laugh..I swear to purgatory don't you laugh Sebastian Michaëlis!" Ciel warned knowing it wasn't going to be listen to at all at this point. The neko did not find any of this amusing in the least, how in world his mate could sit there and ...oh it started.

Ciel hissed as the low chuckling started to bubble of out the raven. " I should scratch your eyes out !"

"It was not my eyes that did it." Sebastian covered his mouth to hide the oncoming chortles.

That was all the panther could stand, lunching across claws out. Thankfully his partner was quicker snatching the neko's wrists and maneuvered the agitated submissive on his back in the seat.

"Careful now love your in a delicate state." Sebastian spoke in that velvet baritone that was in no way fair, pinning Ciel into the seat and caging the slender male with his body.

The once earl snorted looking up at those pleased crimson eyes above him. "I've not been delicate in my life."

The elder concede with a nod slowly releasing his feisty husbands wrists. Sebastian's hand sliding down Ciel's shirt to rest to the left of the neko's navel just about the slightly firm expanse of skin. "True, however this is more than just your life now isn't it."

The words settled there in Ciel's chest,a  knot of apprehension. It wasn't just him, this was real now. "Can we really handle this? I know I wanted a child but ..." Ciel's voice slipped into uncertainty

Sebastian leaned in capture his lovers lips and stealing away the words before any more could spill free. He could even taste it on Ciel's tongue now, cloying and deep. He found the sensation pulling a deep rumble in his chest, slyly pressing a knee between his pined mates splayed legs. Giving just enough pressure there to tease and make Ciel gasp into his mouth.

"S-Sebastian ..waite...we.." The bluenette arched and groaned

"We what my love." Sebastian found himself all to intoxicated to care that they were in a moving vehicle, after all there was no driver. The undead steeds that pulled the carriage along were simply enchanted. There was no one that would know or see.

Ciel placed his palms on the ravens chest pressing the man above him away. " We cant, not right now, your family is waiting for us to return."

The raven hummed putting his weight to use to get closer and lick a stripe up the side of his mates neck. " Let them wait." he almost growled nibbling at Ciel's earlobe.

The bluenette almost lost his resolve then, eyes fluttering closed but he knew how persistent Sebastian's brother was. " If..ah..nnng..ah if..if we don't go in ..ah...Lucifer!..ah" It was hard to keep one's train of thought when one was being artfully undressed.

Sebastian already had one hand down Ciel's trousers doing sinfully delicious things. " Stop..stop..If ..if we don't go in they'll...ahhh fuuu..they'll come .."

"Not if you do first kitten." Sebastian purred lewdly.

The war was lost. " Oh forget it!" Ciel shouted his hands flying to his husbands belt. "If your brother gets an eye full it's your fault!"

* * *

 

**Back @ the Michaelis ancestral home.**

Arielle was making tea as her father and Pride stood in the garden enjoying cigars together. It pleased her immensely that her mate got on so well with her Sire. Now if only her own brother could as well, speaking of brothers, her twin was currently looking rather annoyed with hanging a banner in dining hall.

"Oi, this is a bit tacky don't ya think?" Anthony said gesturing to the paper signage reading 'Congratulations' now hung across the ceiling.

"Brother it's a human tradition, and since Ciel used to be human I thought it would be nice to give him something familiar." She said placing the tea and sweets out on the dinging table. The pastel colors of pink and blue adorning everything.

Her twin merely rolled his eyes. "You know he hasn't been human in over 100 years yeah?"

Arielle smiled sweetly, that smile that said _shut up or I will knock you off that ladder you idiot._ It was enough to shut her brother up promptly. " I do, thank you for the reminder Ant. As you know however, Ciel does prefer many amenities of the human realm and so - we are having this congratulatory tea. Now do your job."

Anthony shivered a bit wondering how it someone with such a sweet face can be so bloody scary.

* * *

 

Many balloons and streamers lately the Michaëlis / Viceroy Clan was now seating waiting for the return of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Should it take this long?" Cain asked poking ideally at a sweet shaped like a diaper pin.

Anthony got up to go look out of the window. " Their out they why aren't they getting out you think?"

"Maybe their arguing, you know how the kitty cat likes to bitch." Pride said taking another swig of her bourbon only to receive a dark scowl from her mate considering their son was currently in the demon swords lap. Pride turned her glance to the boy who was more concerned with building a small fort with sugar cubes. "Aaron, don't repeat the word bitch ok."

"Ok. The child mumbled and Arielle just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Should I go drag em out you think?" Anthony asked

Cain interjected this time. "Yes Son go and see what's the hold up, surely if Ciel is displeased about something he will calm him self in the presence of another dominant male." The elder demon nodded sagely considering his position so firmly set in the old ways.

So the eldest Michaëlis son wandered out to fetch the youngest.

That did not happen however, Anthony returned looking a little red in the face. "Well...they ain't fighting.."

Pride just started laughing while the rest of the ravens blushed, with the exception of Cain who looked oddly smug about the whole thing. "That's my boy" the old timer mutter purring himself another stout of whiskey. 

After Ciel and Sebastian managed to enter the dining hall neither one looking Sebastian's brother directly in the eye. Not that Anthony was much up to it then either.

Arielle scampered over giving them both a hug, "So, what's the news?" She said brightly taking Ciel's hands and leading him to come and sit.

The bluenette looked back at Sebastian who took up post standing just behind his chair. "Should you tell them or should I?"

Sebastian smirked as usual " I suppose I could if you would like."

Ciel waved a hand in acquiescence, after all he was just here for the cake.

The raven looked altogether to pleased with himself at this point as he addressed his family. " Well, Ciel is indeed expecting and we are both very pleased. As you know it is something we have both been discussing for some time now."

Arielle squealed happily, "So boy or girl and how many!"

"we have decided to leave the genders as a surprise for now as it is still early on. As for number..." Sebastian's eyes flitted down to Ciel who had paused his demolishing of a raspberry tart. He suspected the neko was waiting to see everyone's reaction and hoping it would be worse than his own.

**"Four."**

A Pin could have dropped in a pile of cotton and you would have been able to hear it.

"I bloody well guess so if it was anything like what was goin about out there...." Anthony blurted out instantly regretting it because now he just had that mental image again.

* * *

 

_" You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you might find.. You get what you need"_ **( You cant always get what you want - Rolling Stones)**


	8. worry

Sebastian was worried, for the past few days Ciel seemed irritated and listless. At first, the dominant wrote it off as discomfort from their growing brood but now the raven could feel a simmering and constant pain through their bond.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to were his mate had curled up on one side, as back-sleeping was now impossible. Ciel had shooed him off earlier in the day and complained that he was just tired, that in it self was troubling. While Arielle said she experienced some fatigue and even the need to sleep on occasion during her pregnancy she had never truly been tired.

However, Ciel was not like other demons and that worried Sebastian. He never again wanted to find him self in the same situation as that in the Mediterranean villa all those years ago.

"Sebastian ...your hovering." Ciel opened one eye glaring at his mate.

"Am I?" The raven feigned surprise at the question.

The neko rolled his eyes reaching out to tuck a pillow along his belly, "Yes, yes you are. I told you as plainly as possible that I am fine."

"Indeed you have, however you do have a history of playing down your physical discomfort." Sebastian pointed out, fully prepared to list the instances during both their time as Master and Servant as well as a bonded pair.

Thankfully that would not be necessary, another reason Sebastian was troubled - Ciel seemed to be lacking is usual will to fight.

"Fine, you win. Feel free to Lord it over me you troublesome crow." Ciel snorted tugging the blanket back up over his shoulder to shield his face.

The short temper was still in play so not all was lost. Sebastian moved fully onto the bed slotting himself behind his love. Palm resting on the swell of life his mate carried. "Tell me then what I should do to ease your pain. I have no intent to hold this over you, as pleasurable as it might be for me to tease you even I can tell now is not the time." He spoke softly brushing his lips against Ciel's shoulder.

"I don't feel like myself and I hate it, I hate this weakness even though my mind tells me it's for a reason. I haven't felt so over-wrought since I was little more than a weak child. Even the change of being a demon did not leave me so spent."

Sebastian frowned at the words and nestled himself closer to the bluenettes back. "I'll have a word with my sister. We'll get through this I swear to you, and when this is over we will have the greatest of gifts."

Ciel hummed in agreement, lacing his fingers with his mates. "I know, I know."

* * *

 

Once Ciel had drifted back to sleep Sebastian was gone, he entered his sisters home and instantly Arielle knew something was wrong.

She had been sending a letter to their younger sister Eris who was currently on contract, when she felt her little brothers presence. The unease of his aura made the woman drop her usual smile and regard the younger demon carefully.

"What's happened Seb," she ran her hands gently up his forearms, even more concerned when the younger did not pull away from the affection.

"Ciel, he's not well and I'm concerned not only for him but our children."

She nodded and tugged her brother over to the settee, " Your little kitten is far stronger than you know, but I agree that he has taken a turn as of late. I noticed it during our last visit to Claudia's when we selected silk colors for your little one's first ceremony gowns. That usual halcyon grace of an expectant demon was no were to be seen. I had assumed perhaps it was just the apprehension of going from just the two of you to a full house, forgive me fore not alerting you sooner."

Sebastian knitted his brow, he hadn't noticed. The first few months he had spent in some fog of testosterone around his mate. Now that that had dissipated all the little changes in Ciel's disposition had begun to stand out in stunning relief. The way the younger mans eyes lacked that rich ocean depth in their hue, how Ceil's slate blue hair that once felt like liquid silk seemed to fall limp to the neko's shoulder and was often slightly damp from perspiration. " No, once again I have failed to keep careful watch on things."

"Now none that that, he's not your contract anymore Seb. Your both equal now and Ciel has to tell you when he needs you."

He wanted to argue but the look his sister was giving him was instant that there was no room for argument. So he was incline to let her finish.

Arielle sat back and continued " I know Ciel is proud, to proud in most cases. However, I believe he knows now that this is not just about his discomfort."

"He told me..." Sebastian said almost sheepishly looking away from her. " He told me he'd not felt so poorly since his human life."

The demoness nodded, getting up and moving into the kitchen retrieving a small gilded box. She walked back placing it on her brothers lap. " I do keep an eye out for souls of slightly higher caliber when they enter upon natural means. I know your kitten is just as particular as you when it comes to these things but It's wise to have them on hand."

"I had considered taking a contract, this is a simpler alternative."

She nodded, "And if you had left him in this state I would have hunted you down myself" She grinned pinching his cheek. "Now, skedaddle, shoo, you have a pregnant demon waiting on you!" she laughed trying to cheer up her melancholy little brother.

A smile tugged at the younger ravens lips, "Thank you sister."

She folded her arms under her bust, "Oh...go on you. I expect full reign to dress up your daughters should you have any I hope you know. My aid isn't cheap, I'm talking frills and sparkles and pastel colors. It will be nauseatingly adorable."

* * *

 

When Sebastian returned home he heard soft groaning coming from the master suit and ran up the steeps, the closer he drew to the closed door the more his bond mark burned.

"Ciel?" He opened the door to find the neko kneeling beside the bed his face hidden in folded arms.

"Sebastian.."

The raven was down at his mates side in an instant, worry etched into his features. " What's the matter?"

Ciel threw his head back panting and gritting his teeth.. "Ughh..it feels like their having a bloody footie match in there...."

Sebastian had to laugh.

"It's not funny you ass!" Ciel snapped, he had tried laying every which way when the babies woke him up and found bare comfort kneeling resting his head on the bed. The stretch of his back easing the ache marginally, however it was havoc on his hips and legs.

"No, of course it isn't" Sebastian said pressing a kiss to the side of his loves face. "Come now let me take care of you."

* * *

 

 _"Should you rise with crying eyes, then I'll take care of you. Let them talk about us, let them call us funny things. People sometimes do. I don't care as long as you know I love you. And you know I do."_ **( I'll take care of you - The Dixie Chicks)**


	9. Cupid thy name is Ciel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is another cracktastic chapter before we hit the down slope of the story. Just tying up all the lose end in the Michaëlis family tree. Ya hooo!

Arielle sat with Ciel in the Michaëlis ancestral manor, the two of them were currently watching Anthony wander around in the garden talking to himself.

"I knew this day would come." Sebastian says as he wanders down the main hall catching a glimpse of his elder brother raving at the rose bushes.

"Be nice!" Arielle admonished, "Go on with father to the council building will you."

The raven rolled his eyes bending to give his mate a kiss on the cheek, "Enjoy the show my love."

Ciel hummed and waved the man off, "If this is what passes for entertainment I may actually miss that mindless drivel called reality television."

* * *

 

Anthony Michaëlis had a problem, a very large problem ..with 8 legs and a piercing glare. For all his talk and bravado the demon was in a word... hopeless. He seemed to lack that smooth edge of his siblings and patriarch. Anthony was more brawn and guts, what charm he did have was mostly in his humor and attitude. Some how it had been enough to wear through the frosty heart of the head of Faustus clan.

Lady Claudia was the elder sister of Sebastian's old nemesis, however unlike her brother Claudia found humans detestable. She had never taken a contract, content in her manor spinning silks in solitude.

She had known the eldest Michaëlis brother for some time, she always found him noisy and annoying. Yet one thing could be said for Anthony, he was reliable. He had taken a position on the council at a far younger age than anyone expected, were most would have faltered and relinquished there seat to one of the other clans he did not. He never gave in and even though his work ethic might be seen as lax he always got things done in his own way.

Over the years Anthony had pursued many a submissive demon, never so seriously as to bond of course. He liked the chase, the rush of endorphins that came with the first claim. He had a reputation as quite the lover and also a cad. All things Claudia saw as childish and arrogant. She never once bent to his charms.

Perhaps that is what mad him want her all the more, there was something erotic about a demon who never strayed from their true form. He adored looking at her, as much as some might find that odd. Anthony had an aesthetic just as any demon, he liked things that were natural and true. Claudia did not bother with human glamor and that made her enticing. She was authentic, she didn't care what others thought.

After his younger brothers bonding to the little once human, Anthony had steeped up his efforts. Even going so far as to stop casually seeing any other demon. Which for those who knew the man thought he must be ill. There was many a succubi that would miss his presence in there houses of pleasure.

Ms. Faustus found she could not throw the determined crow out with out him coming right back. So she gave in, choosing to behave indifferent to him. Still, his constant visits and conversations turned out to be not the worst experience. Like any demon of her nature, she enjoyed his compliments. She didn't get many other than on her textiles. It was nice to be looked at with wanting eyes, still the she-devil thought this was nothing more than another conquest. After all these years he had not asked more of her than the few times she had allowed mild physical contact.

Between the two of them, stubborn pride and distrust had crated a final wall that was mortared together with mutual fears.

For those on the outside the two demons little courting dance was becoming tiresome.

* * *

 

Ciel narrowed his eyes on his brother-in-law; Anthony was now pacing waving around a bouquet of roses that now looked worse for the wear having been thrashed around. "This is just absurd, that man has been in the middle of battle fields and he can't tell a woman that he fancy's her?"

"Pot, Kettle Ciel." Arielle pointed out as she wiped her sons hands free from the paint  Aaron had been playing in.

The panther rolled his eyes, "I was not that bad."

This was met with a look from the older woman that Ciel did not respond to.

"I do agree with you however," She finally supplied, setting the little boy free to go run back to his play. "I for one know that the feelings are reciprocated, at least in Part. Claudia has always been the shy one; she was not like her brothers who always had to show off. I also believe she thinks she is nothing more than a novelty, which is sad. She is beautiful in her own way, even if she can't see that."

"Then why not use a human form if she's so self conscious?" Ciel asked. He couldn't see the fuss; there was no way he would be in his full demon for all the time. It just wasn't practical.

Arielle shifted in her seat, smoothing her palms over her skirt. "She did when we were young, but when her mother past and she became clan head she chose to stay in her natural form. It was more for function at first. I believe its more than that now, I believe she has remained as such to keep people away. In her eyes, attachment is a dangerous thing. Just look what happened to her brother."

Ciel snorted rubbing his heavy stomach, "Claude did not suffer from attachment... he was mad with obsession. A very different goal all together, he was deranged and to be honest looking back Alois would have been perfect for him if the git hadn't been so blind about his rivalry with Sebastian."

The she-devil hummed in agreement, casting another wayward glance to her twin outside. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple, We get Miss Faustus to leave her gilded cage for once and we get that birdbrain out there admit his feelings for her. On the other hand, at the very least get him to make such an utter love sick fool of himself and hope she finds it cute. Like a big dumb dog." Ciel said gesturing with his hand.

* * *

 

So began mission "Charlottes' web'', dubbed so because Ciel liked Anthony's code name 'Wilber'.

The plan was underhanded, sneaky, and wonderful. They of course had to tell Sebastian first as it was imperative that he be no were reachable in order for it to work.

Why?

Because Ciel was going to have fake labor of course. As the saying goes 'when life gives you lemons make lemonade.' Life gave him a four-pack of fetuses so time to make some use out of them. His little darlings and their very first prank on dear old uncle Ant. This was one for the baby book.

Claudia for her part had already agreed to help Ciel when the time came as the Spider had aided in the delivery of multiples among her sister. Spiders often had up to 10 or more eggs, once laid and encased in silk to incubate the stronger young would cannibalize the weaker resulting in a brood of 2 or 3 at the end.

As much as the demoness hated leaving her home, she was willing to for that singular purpose. Therefore, the trap would be an easy one.

The plan devised It was time to enact the plot.

Arielle strolled out into the garden as casual as you please, "Anthony, would you mind coming in for a moment? Ciel is not well and I'm going to the council building to get Sebastian."

Her twin looked up a grimace curling on his lips. "Just take him home yeah? Likely a spot of indigestion, you know how you were sending Pride into fits every time you burped."

The woman dead paned smiling as she ground her teeth. "Do as I ask please? Aaron is inside as well and I won't be long."

"Alright...alright..." Anthony waved her off tossing the roses he had so battered in his tirade.

After Arielle had said her goodbyes to her son, she set out leaving her twin as she went to enact her portion of the plot. To go fetch Claudia.

* * *

 

Anthony plopped down in a chair across from the settee where his very pregnant brother in law was laying. "All those cakes finally get to you puss-in-boots?" He said cracking a wry grin.

Ciel opened his eyes and snarled at the male. "Shut you're...ah!" The neko curled up around his stomach his face twisted in pain.

"Oi! What's the matter?" Anthony shot up out of his chair and clambered over.

The neko was panting heavily and reached out gripping the elder demons for arm with crushing pressure. "I...I think...I think their coming..."

"WHAT!" Anthony shouted jumping back like some plague had just erupted in front of him. "No... wait just... hold on! Let me...I'll go get Seb yeah... I'll."

"No you moron!" Ciel bellowed sitting up, slate blue hair falling over his shoulders and in his face. He was one hell of an actor. "You won't be able to get him here in time; he's gone with your father to the human realm ...ahh...damnit..." He swore grabbing the cushions at his side.

The eldest raven went white a sheet. "They didn't tell me that! Why would he do something so daft?" Anthony griped his hair staring at Ciel like the younger man was going to just explode allover the rug.

"Because he's an idiot now help me!"

Anthony gently pulled Ciel to his feet, "Right ok, I'll take you to the guest room and send a messenger crow to Arielle." he said out loud, not noticing how Ciel rolled his eyes.

**Meanwhile!**

* * *

Arielle ran up to the Faustus manor banging on the large double doors, when it opened the raven dashed passed the servants who tried to stop her and barreled into the spider's workshop.

"Claudia! Claudia!"

The demoness in question looked up from where her eight legs each worked simultaneously on different looms. "Yes, you're shouting it is quite annoying. How may I help you Arielle?"

Putting on her best face of terror "It's Ciel, He's gone into labor and Sebastian is in another realm. Something's not right Claudia, he's in so much pain."

The spider stopped her work in an instance, her large lower body glowed a soft gold as it glimmered out of sight. Leaving the woman standing in a pair of palazzo pants and heels. Claudia adjusted her glasses, the even emotionless look never leaving her face. "Lead the way."

* * *

 

When Arielle returned with Lady Faustus in tow, Anthony looked stricken somewhere between yanking out his own hair and throwing up.

"I ...I put him in the guest room, so far nothings...ya know ...come out." The man mumbled gesturing down the hall.

"I'll see to him," The younger twin offered, "Why don't you help Claudia gather up supplies?"

The she-spider gave the crow a bored look, come along then... do try and not faint it would be unseemly."

The two of them headed into the kitchen, Claudia was directing the man to boil water and gather up a basin and string. Anthony for his worth eagerly complied with the ordered. Though he did cast her a side glance, "I've not see you like that in a long time." He commented referring to her now human-Esq. lower torso and legs.

"I've far too much to do to go gallivanting about in a mortal disguise." Though perhaps she did blush slightly noticing how the mans eyes lingered on her shape.

When Claudia turned to open the French door leading out of the kitchen, she pauses. Knowing in an instant, they had been had.

"What's the hold up, shouldn't we get on before the Ciel kits all over the guest room duvet?"

She rolled her eyes, "He tricked us....they both tricked us. This door is locked and I am certain I can hear the conspirators snickering outside.

Anthony dropped his arm full of towels on the floor. "That little puke!" In an instant, the raven was pounding on the door. "Open up or I'll break it down!"

His sister's voice lit cheerfully from the other side. "Father will be cross if you do!"

That was very true, and something the elder twin truly wishes to avoid. Anthony resigned and stepped away from the door grunting.

"I suppose they have something to accomplish with this then?" Claudia said, having placed her self on the counter idly picking at the fringe on one of the tea towels.

Anthony knew what this was about and felt his cheeks burn, "Aye, they do. Filthy little tricksters they are."

"And what purpose then is this ruse?"

The raven gulped audibly, "Well... you see... the thing is ...you and I ...we..."

The spider sighed, "You are not helping your case with such a driveled opening, I can gather by both of our presence in the room this has something to do with things between us."

"Ah...yeah, well, I've been courting you for some time now ...and"

Claudia interrupted with an amused little snort. "Courting? Is that what you call your irksome visits?"

"Yes!" He blustered hands clenched in fists at his side. "Look, I have done my bloody best to show you that I'm interested in you Claudia and still you behave like I'm beneath ya. I don't know If ya just hate me because I'm a Michaëlis or because I've wrong ya in some way. But I am serious about this!"

She smiled softly. "And there it is that determination is far more attractive than your forced gentility. I never said you were beneath me; however, I did not take kindly to that loathsome sweetness of bringing my flowers and speaking to me as some dull witted submissive. You catered to my nature but not to me."

Anthony was gob smacked, "You wanted me to be rude?"

"Not rude, yourself. Though considering you it may well be the same thing." She smirked, golden eyes looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Right, ok.... Here it goes then." Anthony crossed his arms and let the chips fall were they may. "The thing is Claudia; I think you're the sexiest thing in the whole of Hades. Not just that you're smart and have a mouth that could make a grown man cry with cutting things you say. I don't care that your clan is matriarchal hell I prefer it. The way you command a room is mesmerizing, shite...even when you scowl its bloody adorable. Even if you don't need protecting I want to." The cocky grin on his face melted into sincerity as Anthony stepped forward closing the distance between them. "I've been around but never in my existence have I met a creature that can hold a candle to you. You're demanding and cross and bloody terrifying and I love it. I want you Claudia Faustus. Forever."

Something inside the she-devil warmed, reaching out running finger down the bridge of the raven's nose. "You're not worried that as a spider I might devour you after we mate?"

Anthony grinned. "What a way to go though yeah?"

* * *

 

Outside Arielle unlocked the door, slipping the key into her pocket. "Well that's that." She said easing down next to Ciel on the sofa. "Not so bad for a pair of 'filthy little tricksters' huh?"

The neko smiled nodding his head in thought. "Tricksters ...hmmm...Do you think Sebastian would like the name Loki?" He said rubbing a palm down the curve of his belly, receiving a little nudge that could have been a forehead...or maybe a butt.

His sister-in-law laughed, "I think he'd approved."

* * *

_"Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl" - **( Kiss the girl- Disneys Little Mermaid)**_


	10. What's in a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short fluff chapter before the big 'event'. I'm thinking we have two more chapters give or take. I know your all like WHAT NO WHY. I know.... But all things must come to an end. Also, this Fic was more of a tie up than a big adventure. I hope you will forgive me. Any who, for those of you who enjoyed this and ship grellium please do check out Expect the Unexpected as that will be taking over the Sunday updates spot once this is concluded.

"So we have four girl's names and four boy's names," Ciel said looking down at the notebook balancing on the crest of his stomach. They had spoken occasionally on the subject of names throughout Ciel's pregnancy. Tossing around different ideas and flipping through books.

Sebastian sat on the opposite end of the sofa currently rubbing his mate's swollen feet. "Yes, though I warn you naming one of our sons after my father will only go to his head."

The raven had not liked that idea but Ciel thought it was only fair if they were considering his fathers name as well. Something about naming his children after his parents just felt right, even if they would never know the kind smiles of the people who he was raised by. In a way in made them connected. Even after all these years his parents were never far from Ciel's heart.

"Well we don't know what the ratio will be so I would rather be prepared, we have out top two of each just in case and ugh, oh yes ... Just you keep doing that." The neko was nearly purring at the attention lavished on his instep.

"I could do something even more pleasurable you know." The raven said with a wolfish smile.

"I'm sure you could, I'm tempted to let you as nice as that feels. Unfortunately, I don't think my back can handle it." Ciel said wistfully. He honestly wouldn't have minded some marital activities but the extra 60lbs sitting above his pelvis made that nearly impossible.

Sebastian slinked his way over Ciel and fit behind his love and the back of the couch, the raven wrapped his arms lovingly around the swell of there children. "I know love, but it won't be long now. Soon we will have little Loki, Aries, Hela, and Athena in our arms."

"Or little Vincent, Cain, Rachel and Maria" Ciel amended with the other set of names, resting his hands over his husbands.

They laid there for a while just holding their little family, Sebastian still found awe in the movements under his palms. Knowing the lives inside of his mate would soon be before his eyes. Four little lives that will look up to them, he wondered if they would have Ciel's eyes. He hoped they would, he had fallen in love with those beautiful deep sapphire eyes. The thought that he could look into them on the faces of his children seemed like a gift. He wondered which demonic aura they would favor, again the mental image of adorable little kits with pricked up ears and tails warmed his heart. If they were all mirror images of Ciel that would be fine with Sebastian.

Ciel's breathing began to even out as he fell asleep in husbands arms. This was a moment of peace the two of them had not had in weeks, with the preparation of the nursery and all the other changes they had in the last few months it seemed that the two of them were always occupied.

There was something special about times like this, the warmth shared between them and the soft sound of breathing. Moments when the elder demon could not help but feel that he was to lucky, he had stolen a star from the sky. Through centuries of unfulfillment he found the one soul in all the world calling to him. The one soul he could never posses. He would never change this choice, sharing this live was worth far more than a meal. 

Sebastian gently carded his fingers back through his lover's hair, looking into Ciel's restful face. In that moment he knew, he would never grow tired of this.

* * *

_

 _"Take me into your loving arms; kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right were we are."_ **(Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran)**


	11. Ready or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we are!!! I think you know what's coming. So a lil warning... semi graphic here, but I tried not to be too icky for you, yet keep it realistic. Oh and fyi, I have no children so I have no idea what this is like so any moms out there I'm sorry if it's cliché, all you ladies have my up most respect. It is something I could not do and don't plan to. Any who as far as warnings I think you should all be fine, any way the moment you have all been waiting for is here, so! Get your sodas and popcorn and hunker down for the big moment. Also! There is some Imagery here that brings us full circle, so if you notice those little easter eggs good for you.

Ciel felt restless, he had been lying in bed the last few days and been oddly content to do so. After eight months of pregnancy, one would think staying off your feet would be welcome. It was for a while, he was perfectly fine allowing Sebastian to fawn over him all to the ravens pleasure.

However, now he could not be still.

With a bit of huffing and puffing Ciel managed to heave him upright and take hold of the bed frame, hauling himself into standing position. Moving around with the low hanging weight of four children had become a chore.

"Ciel... are you alright?" Sebastian asked feeling the bed shift; he rolled over watching the silhouette of his husband in the moon light slipping on a dressing gown.

"Yes, yes I'm fine go back to sleep I just need to get some air. Your children are being troublesome."

"Funny how their mine when your annoyed." The ravenette quipped watching as the once human staked out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

The false night in hell has a strange kind of beauty to it, the inky sky above and soft glow of the moon that so mirrored the one in the human realm. It was something that always seems to bring Ciel a sense of peace, so familiar and yet unnatural. The nights in the underworld brought back fond memories of his bonding ceremony all those years ago. If he closed his eyes he could almost ear the sirens songs and smell the incense in the air.

Sitting in the garden in an old swing the neko closed his eyes. The long navy robe he had been wearing fell open illuminating his pallid skin under the false moon, casting the taut creamy flesh in lavender light. Around him, ghost roses turned there haunting white blossoms up to the deep violet sky. Something about this night feels so familiar and yet like a distant dream.

Ciel breathed in the soft fragrance and let it soak in to his lungs, the calming scent easing the ache that had been radiating from his lower back. He ran a hand over his swollen womb, "To think, I was once in an abyss of despair, when chance was offered, the choice to crawl out and I took it. I decided not to give up and reached for it. I thought the greatest gift that demon could give me was revenge...I was wrong. You are all my gifts."

A warm breeze flowed through the garden, swirling through the hedges and blowing the vibrant blue petals of the rose's trough the trees. Ciel watched the cerulean petals dance in the wind, there was something ethereal in it. He could have never believed hell could be so beautiful; truth was life is what you make it. Even in the other world were the inhabitant could simply chose to surround them with whatever they choose. This was a world created just for him, of his and Sebastian's own making. This was in a way there first child; they wove this place. The stone paths of the garden, much like Phantomhive manor, the gates around there home...suspiciously like the gates of London cemetery. The roses, even the swing where he sat now that was much like the one at his Aunt Frances's home, where he and Elizabeth used to play.

Ciel could imagine his children in this garden, four little mischievous toddlers dashing down the walkway. Little girls with long ink black pigtails. Little boys with shining crimson eyes so full of curiosity and wonder. "Look what you lot have done to me hmm?" He said breathing out slowly feeling the twinge in his back wrapping around his lower belly. "You all wreak havoc and make me sentimental...ya know I was once feared, I tamed a demon you know. I was a captain of industry when most boys where occupied with their studies. It only took me a hundred years to grow up, yet it doesn't seem so long now."

The demon sat there in the slowly swaying bench swing for a while longer, leaning back when the tightening in his low abdomen returned. Ciel knew what it was now, but it was to early to bother with it now. He wanted to put of Sebastian crowding him and calling Claudia in. By the neko's calculations, these first contractions were still a good 20 minuets apart. He would be looking at a few more hours yet.

* * *

 

Sebastian was tiding up the bedroom; Ciel never had come back to bed. The elder demon was not concerned, he got a hint of irritation from the other across there bond every now and then but other than that nothing that would cause the crow, any pause.

After leaving the master suite and descending the staircase, Sebastian looked around the parlor and library with no sign of him mate. Ciel had a particular talent in eluding him, Sebastian supposed it was apart of his feline like characteristics. If the bluenette did not wish to be found, he would not be.

However, a search of the patio yielded results. Ciel was laying on his side on a cushioned lounge that over looked the garden.

"Soaking up the morning sun are we?" the elder commented

When Ciel did not answer, Sebastian left the doorway and crossed the stone pavilion. He saw the pinched look on his mates face as Ciel let out a breath slowly. "Ciel?"

"What..."

"Are you alright?" stupid question he realized as soon as he said it.

"Wonderful, just enjoying the view and waiting for your hell spawn to position them selves between contraction. The usual, perhaps you can make yourself useful and make me some tea yes?" The younger man complained

Sebastian folded his arms looking unimpressed, "Why didn't you tell me."

Ciel rolled up into sitting position, hand on the side of his bulky stomach. "What would you have done that I am not perfectly capable of doing now. Entertained me with all your tricks with table wear?"

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose silently reminding himself that it was to hormones talking. "I would have been by your side, just as I always have been."

Ciel waved him off before gripping the fabric of his dressing gown and breathing in sharply. He counted through the rippling cramp, they were getting longer now but nothing he could not handle. When he opened his eyes, they meet with a concerned pair of garnets looking up at him. Sebastian was kneeling in front of the lounge.

"I'm fine."

The ravenette hummed rubbing his mates thigh, "I'm sure your doing splendid, though perhaps you would indulge me and come inside."

"Because I want to, not because your asking."

"Of course Dear."

* * *

 

It had been nine hours since the first contractions started, at this point, the tightening cramps were seven minuets apart and Sebastian had sent for Lady Faustus. Claudia had arrived and looked Ciel over, by now the neko was annoyed and between lying at the foot of the bed and pacing the room, he was nearly growling at everything that moved.

The she demon just shook her head and said "not yet" which earned her some rather colorful language from the once earl. Not that the string of profanity mattered much to her.

Claudia suggested that Ciel lay in some lukewarm water for a while to ease his back and perhaps cool his temper. Sebastian was quick to ready the bath and help his snappish laboring mate into it. Ciel slapped him away when a contraction rippled through him.

The elder demon gave up letting his partner have his solitude in the bath.

Out in the parlor Claudia was as calm as a spring day, sipping her tea and as her fingers idly ran along the stitching of one of the decorative pillows in the living area.

"Forgive me curiosity but how much longer will it be, in your opinion?" Sebastian asked, sounding collected when he was anything but.

The woman looked up, golden eyes regarding the raven coolly, "Could be another hour or the rest of the day. They will come when they are ready, I see no signs that the kits or their barerer are in any immediate danger. The best thing to do is simply waiting, once the first enters transition and descends then the rest will follow. "Sebastian nodded sitting across from her, "And the birth, are you as confident for that?"

"From his exam his birthing stoma has been in place for over a week now and with multiples the individual kits are smaller, I don't anticipate any tearing." she spoke waving a wand dismissively. "This is his first litter, it will be difficult but Ciel is strong. Perhaps more so than I previously believed."

The raven smirked, Ciel was strong - it was something he had known for centuries now. Where others had broken under stress and desperation his valiant little once human had persevered. Like a phoenix from the ashes, the bluenette has surpassed all expectations. He would do so now with no doubt.

* * *

 

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel was leaning on the bed striped down cursing through every wave of pain. He had been in labor for 15 hours and finally felt the shift low in his belly.

His mate at his side running a gentle hand over the slighter males sweat soaked back, " That's it just a bit longer." This comfort was apparently incorrect as the neko's hand shot out and grabbed the raven by his collar jerking Sebastian in nose to nose.

"You said that three bloody hours ago." the bluenette grit

However, before Sebastian could make a witty retort his mate hunched forward over groaning into the next contraction.

By now Claudia had entered the room drying her hands on a tea towel, "I believe he's entered transition by now, I suspect his waters to break soon, if not I can do so to get things moving along." She spoke mildly unbuttoning her silk blouse leaving her in a cream cotton camisole.

"Yes lets get on with it." Ciel panted fisting his hands into the duvet, he did want to prolong this if he didn't have to.

Getting into position at the end of the bed had admittedly been the least glamorous moment of his demonic existence, yet some how the former earl could not bring himself to be ashamed. Being splayed out like a Christmas goose in front of a Faustus no less, this should have been humorous in a some dark part of his mind. However all semblance of wit left him with the awkward rush of fluid. Blessedly releasing some of the pressure he'd been feeling mount over the last hour.

"When you feel the urge to push do so, when you do bear down with your chin to your chest hold your breath to the count of 10. I will not direct you further, your body knows what it must accomplish." The she demon spoke in her ever even perfect tone as if critiquing a painting.

Ciel was less in the mood to be snaky at the moment, his hands griping into the terry cloth folded beneath him. He felt the steady strong presence of his mate behind him. This was happening, this was real, as real as the bond he shared with his former butler now husband. Real as the tactile sensation of the cloth in between his fingers.

"Ok I'm Ready." 

* * *

 

Ciel groaned and cursed, his hair plastered down his back from sweat. Sebastian holding him whispering in his ear as he bore down again unable to hold back a scream that tore through his throat. Beginning to regret his choice not to do this in his demon form.

Then nothing mattered because admits the pain and the sound of his own voice crackling in his ears came clarity. The feeling his first born passing into the world followed by a shrill cry.

"Girl." Claudia said, freeing the last remaining tether between infant and barer. She held he shrieking little one and gently soothed away the blood from birth in the large steel bowl of water.

She was there, their daughter. Soft deep navy whips plastered on her head, her tiny fists clenched tight as she cried.

The demoness placed the little one in Sebastian's arms first. He looked down at the child who instantly called her wails into whimpers at his touch. "Hello Hela, my little girl. You have given your father quite a bit of trouble you know."

Ciel's face softened wanting to hold her and touch her, count her fingers and toes but there would be time for that later as one of his little girls siblings was already eager to follow her lead.

The next hour seemed to go easier, Arielle had arrived during the first birth and by the second the majority of the Michaëlis/Viceroy clan was down stairs awaiting news.

When the second girl, Athena, was born looking identical to her sister Ciel sensed a pattern coming. And sure enough when little Rachel's voice joined the chorus he knew he had a trio.

After Rachel was born there was a lull in his labor, Claudia assured him that was fine and to rest while he could.

* * *

 

"Their beautiful."

Ciel cracked open an eye to see his sister-in-law settle down in the chair next to the bed.

"Of course they are, hey are half Phantomhive." He commented easily. His palm running down over the far less prominent bump feeling a soft tumble beneath his hand of his final reluctant kit.

She chuckled smoothing her hands over her skirt, "Yes and they look it, Sebastian has fawned over them getting them clean and into their first little night shirts. Athena was particularly fussy about that. How are you feeling?"

Ciel looked up at the ceiling, "Fine, I don't know what all the fuss is about really."

Arielle rolled her eyes, "Really now, see because as I recall when I arrived here I heard you screaming a blue streak and threatening fairly sensitive portions of my little brothers anatomy."

The neko glanced sidelong, "It is his fault and I claim temporary loss of faculties."

"Very well, do try and sleep some. I know you want to see them but trust me they are just as tired for now and will be fine until there little sibling is ready to join them." She said patting his hand.

Ciel did not fight her, welcoming the ease of slumber that tugged him down into its depths.

* * *

 

When he woke again he felt hot and the tighten in his lower abdomen screamed with over sensitive nerve endings.

Sebastian opened the bedroom door with Claudia close behind him. "Alright then lets see how your doing" she said tugging the sheet back.

When her face blanched slightly as she looked up to Sebastian, Ciel knew... "What is it" He groaned through the next spasm of his muscles "What is it"

Sebastian took his mates face in his much larger hands. " Everything will be fine." But even as the raven said the words Ciel could tell the man did not believe them.

"The child is coming feet first Ciel..." Claudia's voice drifted up, there was more ... more she wasn't saying. "This will be more difficult but I need you to push and not give up."

"I have never given up in my life."

* * *

 

The child was smaller, Ciel couldn't even control the sob when he heard Claudia say "You have a son."

It wasn't the joy of his first little boy but the sorrow of looking down and seeing the demoness swiftly untangle the cord from around the so small babies neck and rub the child's chest. He was so much smaller, he was so quiet. Ciel tore his eyes away to see the stricken look on Sebastian's face, the soft words that fell from the elder demons lips "please.."

When the little body jolted in the she spiders grasp and whimpered Ciel fell back and covered his face to conceal the emotions tearing through him. 

"Playing possum were you little one?" she said with an ounce of amusement as the little boy screamed louder, little limbs kicking as he was washed.

"Loki.. our little trickster." Sebastian smiled Moving to take the child and swaddle the babe in a towel.

Their son was every bit a Michaëlis, ink black hair that curled around his little ears and forehead. Even his little features, long slender face and nose. Ciel held out his arms, his last born was the first he would hold. Loki opened his eyes, blinking long dark lashes to show off his big dark sapphire eyes.

"What color are the girls eyes?" Ciel said as he ran a finger over his sons cheek.

"Hela and Rachel have my eyes, Athena has yours ." Sebastian spoke softly, Claudia slipped out after cleaning up the afterbirth and taking away the soiled blankets.

They were going to have there hands full from now on that was certain, Their homes much like their hearts would be full. 

And the room at the end of the hall, would never feel empty again.

 

* * *

 

 _"You're the sweetest thing, that I've ever known. And to think that you are mine, you are mine alone. There is no greater love in all the world it's true. No greater love than what I feel for you._ " **(No greater love - Amy Winehouse)**

**AN: Yes there will be an Epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue: This is us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: First I would like to thank all of you who followed this journey from start to finish. You all mean a lot to me and I'm so pleased to have given each of you something to enjoy and brighten your day even if it was only for a few moments.
> 
> In other news, Expect the Unexpected will be taking over the Sunday update spot. Its another Mpreg Grellium, so if you enjoyed this you may like that one. I also plan on finishing up my Bleach and Gravitation fics soon. So yep Lots will be wrapping up! But do not fear Your Loli is just cleaning up her dashboard for a new set up in 2016!
> 
> You can expect more Red Scales, And new Full length fic for Avengers called "Where we land" It will be Stony Ship OmegaVerse. With potential Mpreg haven't decided yet.
> 
> Anyhow, I will now give you the goods since I'm sure your tired of reading all this above XD

"TAG!" Three bright little voices screamed from the end of the hall.

Ciel rolled his eyes looking up from his book shouting "No Running In The House!" over his shoulder. Not that it did any good. A few moments after his warning there was a thumb and whimpering. "Oh for Hades sake..."

A few minutes later, a set of guilty looking triplets came toddling in. Hel had her arm around her little brother shoulders as he cried. The little boy's knees were bright red from tumbling onto the hardwood floors.

"Loki fell daddy..." Rachel said

"Because you pushed him." Athena chimed in, causing her red-eyed sister to scowl.

Rachel crossed her arms with a huff. "Tattle tale"

"Alright, I don't care who did what. I told you not to play rough in the house didn't I?" Ciel admonished his girls. Each of them looking down and away. Rachel the least sorry of the bunch, she was every bit Sebastian's. "Alright you three go to your room."

A chorus of "awww but!"

"But nothing!" He cut them off taking his sniffling little son in his arms. "To your room now young ladies."

The trios mutter and had a pitiful little precession up the stairs.

Ciel shook his head and carried Loki on his hip into the kitchen. "You shouldn't let them goad you into games you know." Ciel said. Of course, he realized why this had happened. His little boy could not back down from a challenge. The apple, as they say, did not fall far from the tree.

"I know..." The little boy sniffled scrubbing little pals over his face.

The bluenette sat the boy on the counter running a damp cloth over the boy's knees. They would heal quickly, it was the sting or perhaps more the bruised pride of falling that hurt the little one more. "Would you like to sit with me until your father comes home?"

Loki nodded and held up his arms to be picked up, the littlest of the littler, he still clung to his barer. Ciel did not mind, if anything he found it oddly comforting that the little one still needed him so much. His girls were very independent already.

Hel was his little thinker, she was smart and cunning. Her crimson eyes observing everything so carefully, she could turn on a smile or a frown at will and had her grandfather wrapped about her little finger.

Rachel was his little aggressive one; she was competitive and loved to show off. Ciel could already see how wild she was going to get once she matured. Thankful he would have a good 100years or so before that happened. However, he did look forward to Sebastian's reaction.

He mate was already proving to be the very protective father.

Athena reminded him much of his sister-in-law. The child was smart and quick-witted.

This was his family, something he never thought he would have again. Ciel smiled to himself looking down at the small child laying across his lap. The little boy smiled, bright blue eyes filled with innocence, he knew then that if all the suffering in his life had led him to this moment it was all worth it.

* * *

 

_"We got love, yeah, darling just swear you'll stand right by my side. Be my forever."_ **(Be my forever - Christina Perri)**

**~FIN~**


End file.
